


touch me, Doctor

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Experimental Sex, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Games, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Young Harry, Young Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry play doctor. Louis's nipples hurt and Harrys penis is sore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch me, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash I'm sorry. Don't read if u don't like this plain and simple

"Be good, Lou," Jay lightly scolded Louis as she dropped him off at his best friend Harrys house, Louis grinned up at her and went on his tippy toes to kiss her cheek.

"I'll be good mommy, bye!" Louis waved bye as Harrys mom, Anne, opened the door and led Louis to where Harry was playing in his room. Harry smiled brightly when saw Louis and threw his toys on the ground as he eagerly ran over to tightly hug Louis, his bouncy curls tickling Louis's cheek.

Anne smiled at the sweet boys before she cleared her throat, "so boys tonight I have to run a few errands and usually I would hire a babysitter but I trust you two can take care of eachother, right?" Louis and Harry looked excitedly at eachother; no parents! 

They said goodbye to Anne and pushed her out the door, Louis led Harry to his room with a mishevious grin.

"I have a game to show you, haz," Louis said and Harry grinned excitedly, he loves games! "What game Lou?" 

"Doctor." Louis replied and motioned for Harry to lie down on the bed, "you wanna play haz?" 

Harry nodded, he does anything Lou wants to do. 

Louis cleared his throat and straightened his back, getting into character. 

"Hello Mr. Harry, I'm doctor Louis. What seems to be the problem? Harry giggled lightly, "my ear hurts!" 

"Oh dear! Shake your head a tad," harry gave him a strange look but nevertheless shook his head. Louis clapped his hands together, "perfect! All fixed, my turn!

Louis and Harry switched spots, "hello, I'm doctor Harry. What's bothering you?" 

Louis bit his lip and his face flushed pink, "my nipples has been bothering me," 

Harrys breath stuttered but he remained in character, "we'll check that out, remove your shirt."

Louis took in his shirt and Harry felt himself get hot as Louis laid before him shirtless. Is this how other best friends react to eachother shirtless? 

Harry thumbed at louis's nipples, enjoying the quiet hiss Louis let out. 

"Everything seems about fine," harry declared, Louis grabbed his hand. "Could you.. suck on it a bit? Just to make sure?" 

Harry felt his pants tightly and wordlessly nodded, Louis smiled up at him, fluttering his eyelashes. 

"Thank you, Doctor. " Harry lent over and hesitantly popped louis's nipple into his mouth, Louis let out a quiet moan. He buried his fingers in Harrys hair, "go a bit harder, please doctor. Find out what's wrong." Louis said with his eyes squeezed shut. Harry climbed onto his lap, their pricks lining up. heat pooling in his stomach as their cocks brushed against each other. He rolled the bud around in his mouth, Louis gasping. Harry popped off and his darker eyes met louis's. 

"Everything seems to be fine down there." He said simply, he climbed off Louis and they switched positions. 

"Hello I'm doctor Louis what seems to be the problem?" Louis was more flustered this time as the doctor an had an obvious tent in his pants, "my penis is slightly sore.. could you take a look at it?" 

Louis's eyes widened but he nodded, harry shyly removed his pants but leaned back at louis removed his boxers. But before he could pull Harrys penis out, harry grabbed Louis's hand.

"Maybe.. you could rub your private spot against mine, for better inspecton?"Harry suggested, his pupils blown. 

"Great idea, " Louis agreed, his voice slightly deeper. He slotted himself between Harrys legs and clutched his shoulders before grinding against him. 

Louis's breathing was heavy as their cock brushed against eachother. Harry squeezed his thighs together.

"I feel so good," harry moaned with a smile. 

"I love this," Louis rasped, "let's always play doctor."

Harrys mouth fell open agape as he felt his orgasm wash over him, his pants sticking as his cum dripped down his leg. He laid next to Louis as he ran his fingers through Harrys hair.

"Our secret,"


End file.
